This invention relates to the construction of a tennis racket and more particularly to improvements therein.
The problem of "tennis elbow" arises as a result of the impact of a tennis racket striking a tennis ball, which impact is transmitted with very little absorption, through the tennis racket into the arm of the player. The nylon or gut strings which are used to fill the opening in the tennis racket frame are strung under tension. The strings are effectively arranged to criss cross at right angles and in a woven pattern in the opening of the tennis racket so that a fairly stiff surface is presented for striking the ball. When the ball strikes the center of the racket a good distribution of force occurs. However, as more often happens, when the ball impacts the racket strings near an edge of the racket the impact forces are transmitted substantially undiminished, through the racket and into the arm of the player.